Así de Simple
by JoseFan
Summary: Katniss Everdeen tiene una vida demasiado ocupada, debe convalidar su vida entre la Universidad y su exitosa carrera de actriz que la tiene sofocada, no tiene tiempo ni ánimo para una relación, una mala experiencia pasada la marcó para siempre, o eso creía hasta que conoció a Peeta Mellark. Lemmon
1. Primera Vista

He estado buscando piedras

para el pavimento de carreteras solitarias

Excabando por tesoros en mis huesos

que nunca pude encontrar.

Simple As This - Jake Bugg

En estos momentos deberia estar estudiando, pasado mañana tengo el examen de fin de semestre y no he estudiado lo suficiente, en vez de eso estoy en un vuelo que me llava a "casa" desde Londres. Lo peor, peor de todo es que hoy es mi cumpleaños, en realidad en tres minutos mas lo va a ser, porque son las 11:57 de un viernes (casi sábado), pero en este avión nadie lo sabe. Cuan lo aborde muchas cabezas se voltearon a verme e inclusoen este momento algunas lo hacen, no es porque tenga un cuerpo exuberantemente curvilineo, tampoco porque mi rostro sea perfectamente hermoso, porque no es asi, la razon por la que la gente me mira es porque soy "famosa".

Les contaré un poco; cuando estaba en mi tercer año de universidad una captadora se me acercó, me dijo algo como: "estamos buscando chicas que participen en una pelicula". No iba a aceptar porque 1) no soy actriz, 2) nunca me gustó la televisión, 3) soy demasiado vergonzosa y mi rostro se vuelve un tomate por cualquier cosa, pero la captadora captó mi atención cuando dijo que me pagarian siete mil dólares, asi que 4) acepté porque 5) era una universitaria por ende 6) necesitaba el dinero ya que 7) era becada, asique le dije que sí. Cuento corto. Fui a una audición. Me contrataron y me explicaron todo. Era un pequeño papel en una pelicula de poco presupuesto del cine independiente. Y despúes de eso todo es un borrón.

Luego de las clases de Literatura Inglesa en la Universidad de California-Berkeley (vale decir, la cuarta mejor del mundo) cruzaba medio estado para llegar a los sets de grabación, fue como un mes de rodaje, y cuando me mostraron el resultado final me sorprendi, porque mi papel se habia convertido en uno más grande, a la par con el protagonico, pusieron todas las escenas que grabé. No se como los criticos supieron de esta pelicula pero en un mes habia recibido una cantidad enorme de nominaciones a premios. Ganó la mayoria de ellos y yo tambien gané. Muchos. Más de lo que alguna vez pensé. Por lo que converti en famosa. Hacia dos años de eso, no lejé la Universidad pero tampoco dejé de actuar porque me gustó, me hacia sentir confiada, o algo asi. He hecho 3 peliculas más, todas con una gran recepcion por lo que tengo un moton de dinero que nunca ocuparé. Y en las clases me iba muy bien.

Asi que aqui estaba ahora, sola, en mi cumpleaños, en medio de un vuelo, apunto de cumplir 22 y con la vida economicamente resuelta.

Entonces llego salgo del aeropuerto.

Flash

Flash

Uno tras otro, no paran. Hay camaras detras de estos y microfonos a centimetros de mi boca. Ttambien, periodistas, quienes estudiaron por lo menor 5 años en la universidad para persegirme por el aeropuerto y hacerme preguntas que ni siquiera escucho porque llevo audifonos con la musica tan alta que apenas puedo pensar, lastima.

Solo me concentro en mirar la rubia nuca de Madge, mi agente y una de las muy pocas amigas que tengo, hasta llegar al auto dejando atras la prensa. Suspiro aliviada y porfin me puedo sacar los audifonos, esoty tan cansada que apenas puedo mantener los ojos los abiertos durante el trayecto a mi apartamento, puedo escuchar el insistente parloteo de Magde a mi lado hasta que que al poco rato se baja del auto para entrar en sucasa donde la pasamos a dejar.

Cuando finalmente llego estoy apunto de caer dormida, con algo de suerte resisto subir en el acensor y encontrar la llave, tengo que decir que mi apartamento no es un gran piso de lujo como muchos esperarian, lo renté porque tiene el techo muy alto y me hacen sentir pequeña.

-¡Sorpresa!- Gritaron en cuanto prendí las luces. Habian unas cincuentas personas ahi. No soy amiga de cincuenta personas. Creo que conosco al 4% de las personas que estan aqui y yo solo quiero ir a mi habitación a dormir.

Finnick, mi mejor y unico amigo hombre, fue el primero en acercarse por lo que supuse que el fue el cumpable de esto. Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalon negro, simple pero en en él todo se veia bien. Es lo que pasa si eres uno de los actores mas codiciados de Hollywood.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Fea- me susurró, yo lo abracé.

- Gracias.

-Sé que no eres muy sociable- dijo tomandome de los hombros de acercandome a la multitud- asi que me tomé la libertad de invitar a algunos amigos.

-Así veo- Me sorprendió ver a algunos compañeros de universidad ahi, estaban todos a un ricón, junto a la mesa con comida, intimidados por toda la gente famosa y no famosa que ellos no conocian.

Finnick me presento a todos los que estaban ahi, no recuerdo el nombre de nadie a no ser que los conosca de antes (que fueron siete personas) o algunos amigos actores de Finn (que fueron tres). Luego me pude refugiar en mi habitación un minuto, tomé una prefunda respiración y la puerta se abrió.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó Annie, ella era mi mejor amiga, nos conocimos el primer año, me acompaño a todas as audiciones y estubo conmigo en todo momento. Se sentó conmigo en la cama.

-Si, solo estoy un poco cansada, no me esperaba esto.

-Lo se, tu amigo Finnick me llamó para que viniera y trajera a los chicos, casi me da un infarto- dijo riendo, no me quedó más que reir con ella. - Escucha, sales, estas un rato y luego te disculpas y vienes a dormir, todos entenderán.

-Si, está bien.- Pero eso no pasó, Finnick me incluia en cada conversación que habia, me tomé tres cervesas antes de que me soltara.

Una hora despues todo era un caos, mis amigos universitarios seguian hablando entre ellos y los demás bailaban como locos con la musica a todo volumen. Yo no bailaba, la verdad estaba apunto de quedarme dormida y no podia dejar de pensar en que debia estudiar para el estupido examen al igual que mis compañeron que no hacias más que hablar de eso. En un momento en que Finnick fue al baño me escapé rapidamente al pequeño balcón que tenia mi apartamento, me acosté sobre un tumbona, me giré hacia mi lado izquierdo para ver si alguien salia por la puerta cuando lo vi.

Peeta Mellark, uno de los amigos actores de Finnick estaba apoyado contra la baranda, fumando, se me quedó mirando y yo muerta de verguenza me incorporé para sentarme, mi plan de descanzar unos minutos se habia ido para siempre.

-Eres Peeta Mellark ¿no?- dije como una estupida, sabia quien era, pero no se me acurrió que otra cosa decir.

-Si, ese soy yo- apagó el cigarro, aunque le quedaba más de la mitad y lo pisó con sus converse, él no estaba vestido para una fiesta como todos los demas, llevaba una camiseta negra y jeans-Yo se quien eres, creo que todo el mundo lo sabe, aunque nunca nos presentáron, te he visto de lo lejos algunas veces.

-Umm- no sabia que decir, otra vez-bueno... es un gusto conocerte- extendí mi mano, el la miró sonrió y luego le dio un firme aprentón.

-El gusto es mio- Peeta tiene un fuerte acento britanico, creo recordar que es ingles- ¿no deverias estar celebrando tu cumpleaños?.

- En realidad solo quiero dormir un poco, acabo de llegar de un viaje y he.. estado muy ocupada-

- Claro, además de que no conoces a la mitad de los invitados, vi tu rostro cuando entraste- dijo sonriendo, camino un poco y se sentó a mi lado, quedamos muy, muy juntos pero no era incomodo- Finnick jura por su madre que la fiesta es para él.

-¿Cuanto te pagó para que vinieras aqui?

-¿Por qué crees que me pagó?

-¿Por qué vendrias al cumpleaños de una desconocida?

-¿Por qué seguimos con las preguntas?-rió

-Muy bien, paremos.

-No quiero ofenderte, pero no tenia ninguna intención de venir- me miró con una disculpa en el rostro-Finnick dijo, muy cursimente, que era inaceptable que sus dos mejores amigos no se conocieran

-Finnick es un marica- dije, la carcajada de Peeta llenó el balcón.

-No queria decirlo, pero lo es- nos quedamos en silencio un minuto, no podia alejar mi vista del cigarro que Peeta habi tirado hace un momento.

-Ok tengo que decirlo, el cigarro te matará-

-Lo se, casi nunca fumo, pero estaba nervioso- se pasó una mano por su cabello desordenandolo, más si era posible.

-¿Por qué estabas nervioso?

-Mucha gente... no soy muy sociable-

-Oh, exelente, me quedare a tu lado toda la noche entonces, seremos antisociales juntos.

-Bien - Peeta me miró fijamente unos minutos , tantos que se que me sonroje, pero no aparte la mirada, no podia, no se por qué- Me gusta tu cabello.

Mi cabello era castaño mas o menos claro, lo llevaba a a altura de mis senos y se le formaban ondas, pero ahora no era mas que una maraña desordenada y pegajoza.

-En mi defensa- dije- venia del avión y... no se...- Me hice un moño tomate y luego lo pasé por debajo del pelo de más arriba para que lo afirmara porque no tenia elastico.

-¿Cómo hisiste eso?- Reí

-Es facil, ¿quieres intentarlo?

Pasamos la siguiente media hora jugando con mi pelo, a Peeta no le salia bien. Era demasiado delicado, me tomaba como si en cualquier movimiento en falso e iba a quedar calva, para esto se necesita ser mas rudo. Cuando se lo dije se hechó a reir y el muy descarado me llamó pervertida. Luego de un rato se rindió y me comenzó a acariciar el cabello, no queria, juro que no queria, pero no pude evitar quedarme dormida sobre el hombro de Peeta Mellark.


	2. Solo Amigos

Solo Amigos

Cuando desperté, tres horas después, se podía ver que el sol comenzaba a salir, pero no me levanté, tenía demasiado sueño por lo que simplemente me quité la ropa y me volví a acostar en la cama donde sorpresivamente estaba. Seguramente Finnick me trajo. No se escuchaba música ni cualquier tipo de ruido fuera de mi habitación por lo que supuse que la fiesta había acabado. Gracias a Dios. Suspiré y volví a dormir.

El sonido de una canción me volvió a despertar, la reconocí inmediatamente, era Two Fingers de Jake Bugg, mi (por lejos) artista favorito, tenía un pequeño enamoramiento por él, me levanté y salí de mi cuarto en busca de la melodía, mi sala era un desastre. Sobre mi sofá azul marino había una gran cantidad de vasos plásticos rojos, al igual que en la mesa y en todos lados en realidad, también había comida por todos lados y gorros de cumpleaños que no me fije que traían ayer. Decidí que mi próxima misión en la vida sería matar a Finnick, tendrá que venir aquí y limpiar todo esto. La música paró pero un segundo después volvió a sonar desde el principio, obviamente se trataba de un tono de celular. Encontré un Iphone que no era el mío, en la tumbona del balcón. "Casa" estaba llamando, contesté.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, ¿quién habla?- pregunta la voz de hombre al otro lado.

-Soy Katniss Everdeen.

-Oh, gracias a Dios, hola Katniss soy Peeta, ¿me recuerdas? nos conocimos ayer en...- ¿Cómo no iba a recordarlo? ¿Quién olvida las cosas tan rápidamente?

-Sí, sí, hola. ¿Este es tu teléfono?

-Sí, soy un gran torpe y... ayer se me quedó cuanto tu... y...- se queda un momento callado- ¿crees que podría pasar a buscarlo?

-Está bien- respondo demasiado rápido para mi vergüenza.

-Bien, pasaré en un rato

-Nos vemos- digo y corto la llamada.

En ese momento soy consciente de que estoy en bragas, duermo desnuda, no sé por qué, pero me molesta mucho la ropa, corro hasta mi habitación me doy una ducha y me visto con Jeans y una camiseta algo ancha (pero cómoda) gris. No soy una gran fanática de la moda. Hubo un momento en mi vida en que lo intenté y de verdad me esmeré en verme bien, pero después... solo perdió sentido. Cuando tenía que vestirme para algún evento, Magde se ocupaba de todo, a mí solo me vestían como una muñeca y luego estaba media hora tratando de recordar el nombre del diseñador para cuando me lo preguntaran.

Salí a mi cocina (la parte más grande de mi apartamento) para desayunar algo, entonces me di cuenta de que eran las dos de la tarde y que sería mejor un almuerzo. No había mucho que comer, tendría que ir a comprar o quizás lo pediría por Internet, pero siempre se equivocaban en algo. Comí lo poco que había y comencé a ordenar, hoy tenía muchas cosas que hacer y además debía ordenar, debí haber llamado a un equipo de limpieza pero se demorarían mucho y el imbécil de Finnick no contestaba. En eso estaba hasta que tocaron el timbre.

Peeta esta vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta blanca, sobre su cabeza traía una gorra, era la gorra más fea que había visto en mi vida, en serio, era roja, o tal vez en sus años buenos fue roja porque ahora estaba desteñida, en la parte de adelante, sobre la visera tenia UK, obviamente Peeta era ingles.

-Hola, de nuevo- saludó con una gran sonrisa, me adelanté un paso y lo abracé, me gusta dar abrazos, no sé por qué. Él se sorprendió un poco creo, pero en seguida me rodeo con sus brazos, lo escuche aspirar fuertemente y ahí me separe, quizás lo apreté demasiado.

-Hola- dije -pasa, ¿como estas?

-Bien, no dormí mucho pero estoy bien- Peeta se paró cerca del sofá donde aún quedaban algunos vasos y en ese momento desee haber puesto más esmero en ordenar para que estuviera limpio cuando él llegara- Qué gran desastre- dijo metiendo sus manos a los pantalones y volteando su gorra para que quedara la visera hacia atrás.

Ayer no me di cuenta, pero Peeta es realmente guapo, me sacaba por lo menos una cabeza de alto, sus brazos eras fuertes y musculosos pero no demasiado, era de esos chicos que no entrenan para tener músculos sino porque de verdad les gusta, de esos que son estilizados y todo su cuerpo se ve armonioso. Su rostro era lo mejor de todo. Algunos mechones de cabello rubio le caía por la frente. Tenía los ojos más azules que alguna vez había visto, su nariz era recta y definida, él era la primera persona que me gustaba su nariz, nunca me había fijado en la de nadie, eso no se mira muy a menudo ¿o sí?, sus labios eran carnosos y perfectos y sonreía mucho y... no sé.

Peeta me estaba mirando fijamente también, estaba mirando mi boca, solté el labio que inconscientemente estaba mordiendo y le sonreí, porque en momento en los que no sabes que hacer, solo debes sonreír. Pero Peeta me seguía mirando y luego alzó sus cejas. Mierda

-Lo siento ¿qué?- Peeta rió

- Te decía si necesitas ayuda.

-¿Ayuda para qué?- pregunte como estúpida

-Para... ¿limpiar?- dijo nervioso, se quito la gorra y pasó una mano por su cabello, luego se volvió a colocar la gorra quedando igual que antes.

-Umm.. No, no es necesario- dije bruscamente - pero gracias.

-Claro, de nada- nos quedamos callados un momento, creo que pude ver un rastro de enojo en los ojos de Peeta, pero los cerró antes de que pudiera asegurarme.

Le señalé donde estaba su Iphone y él lo tomó, quise preguntarle si le gustaba Jake Bugg para conversar un poco más con él, pero me dio vergüenza. Me agradeció, lo abracé como despedida y se fue por la puerta.

Eso, fue muy decepcionante, no es que me guste Peeta ni nada por el estilo, pero no quería ser una perra con él. Normalmente me comportaba un poco mejor.

Me sentí un poco desanimada el resto del día, una vez que terminé de limpiar, fui a mi cama, me puse mis horribles anteojos para leer y acomode todos mis libro y cuadernos para estudiar para el bendito examen, necesitaba aprenderme una gran cantidad de géneros literarios y analizar muchos textos, a las 9 PM llevaba un poco más de la mitad cuando mi teléfono sonó. tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido. Lo abrí.

**Soy Peeta, Finnick me dio tu numero, espero que no te moleste. Solo quería disculparme por comportarme como un idiota hoy. Dejé mi teléfono apropósito en tu casa para tener una escusa para ir hoy. En serio lo siento.**

¡¿QUÉ!?

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? ¿Quien hace eso?¿Por qué hace eso? Primero si quieres el número de alguien, mínimo que se lo pidas tu mismo, segundo por qué venir hasta aquí si al final apenas hablamos, ¿así de antisocial era?, digo, yo soy tímida y todo eso pero esto, es otro nivel. Escribí la respuesta:

**¿Por qué hiciste eso? No me gusta que la gente mienta.**

A los segundos recibí su respuesta y fue un básico:"¿Puedo llamarte?". Claro si ya tiene mi número... Le dije que sí, porque no sabía que mas decir, era el amigo de Finnick y no quería molestarlo pero enserio esto me estaba superando. Cuando me llamó, esperé unos tonos antes de responder, porque eso es lo que hacen las chicas para creerse despreocupadas. Cuando lo hice, me quede callada.

-¿_Katniss_?-dijo al ver que yo no decía nada.

-Si...-

_-No quería mentirte, lo siento._

-Pues suena como si fuera una mentira_._

_-No fue así... ayer fui a dejarte a tu cama y luego me fui, cuando iba en el ascensor me di cuenta de que se me había quedado, lo siento, pero no me devolví, quería... verte de nuevo hoy... pero no me fue también como lo imagine. Lo siento._

-¿Tu me trajiste a mi cama?- pregunté sorprendida.

_-eh...si, lo siento._

_-_Deja de disculparte por todo_._

_-Está bien, lo siento- _Reí- _ósea, no, no lo siento. Yo... lo siento, soy muy torpe._

-Entonces ¿para que querías verme?- Dije yendo al grano.

_-No... No lo sé, solo pensé que tal vez, no sé , podríamos ¿Hacer algo?_

_-¿_Algo así como robar un banco_?- _Peeta soltó una gran carcajada que pareció de alivio- _Porque eso no me va, tengo suficiente dinero para..._

_-No, no, algo más simple... No sé tal vez ir a comer algo o... no sé solo... pasar el rato- _susurró.

_-_Pues... No se- En realidad, no quería ir, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, y no veo el sentido, digo, no nos conocemos. ¿De qué vamos a hablar?, odio los silencios incómodos.

_-¿Que harás mañana?- _preguntó en un segundo de valor.

_-_Solo haré las compras... y tengo que leer algunas cosas...- La verdad, no sé que estaba asiendo

_-Te acompañaré a comprar_- sentenció

_-¿_A si?-

_-Sí, lo haré_- podría jurar que en ese momento Peeta expulsó el humo de una calada de cigarrillos de su boca. No me gusta que fume. Nunca entendí por qué la gente hace eso. ¿No hay ya suficientes enfermedades en el mundo?

-_Te dejaré acompañarme si prometes no fumar_- propuse

-_Ehhh...-_

- O por lo menos cuando yo esté presente, y cada vez que puedas evitarlo.

- _Hecho._

-¿Enserio me acompañaras? Digo no es una gran salida solo iré a Walmart.

-_Mi pasatiempo favorito es ir a Walmart- _Reí- _¿Paso por ti como a las 12 y luego comemos algo?_

-Bueno.

Nos quedamos callados un minuto, me saqué mis feos anteojos y los tiré a la cama, me froté un poco la nariz donde las molduras habían dejado las marcas, y comencé a hacer rayas sin sentido sobre mi cuaderno. No sé por qué estaba nerviosa. No es como si fuera una cita o algo. No me gustan las citas, son incomodas y aburridas.

_- ¿Nos vemos mañana entonces?- _dijo Peeta

-Nos vemos

-_Adiós._

-Adiós- dije

-_Buenas noches_- Podía sentir la sonrisa en su voz

-Buenas noches

_-Duerme bien.-_susurró

-Tu también.

Peeta rió y después de otro minuto en silencio, suspiró y colgó.

* * *

><p>Faltando 10 minutos para que Peeta llegara a buscarme, terminé de abrocharme los botines negros que tenia, la verdad no eran muy femeninos. Eso sumándole los pantalones ajustados negros y mi camiseta mostaza, no creo que me viera muy bien y, en el fondo, esa era la idea.<p>

Según mi reloj faltaba dos minutos antes de las 12 cuando el timbre sonó, estaba lavándome los dientes por lo que cepillo en mano, corrí a abrir la puerta.

-Hola - saludó Peeta. Iba vestido con una camiseta roja a juego con su casi roja gorra que volteó cuando lo abracé. Le hice una seña y fui a escupir asquerosamente al baño, me limpié la boca y volví a salir.

-Ahora sí, hola.

-¿Estas lista para irnos?- Preguntó sonriendo, él siempre sonríe mucho. Asentí, el camino hasta el estacionamiento fue silencioso, supuse que iríamos en su auto cuando me dirigió hasta él, pero no me preguntó.

El auto de Peeta no era la gran cosa, era blanco, bonito, y grande, como los que tienen las personas cuando deben llevar a su familia pero más elegante y juvenil. Peeta me abrió la puerta del copiloto como un verdadero caballero inglés, sin embargo, fingí no darme cuenta que me miró el culo cuando subí al auto. Se montó él y partió.

-Tú dirás - le indiqué donde quedaba el Walmart.

-Entonces...- comencé - eres muy puntual.

-A decir verdad, llegué hace 15 minutos... pero no quería parecer impaciente así que esperé a que diera la hora- dijo con total sinceridad

-Oh- no sé por qué me sonrojé, últimamente no se nada, en realidad- Ayer cuando sonó tu celular...

-Siento mucho eso- murmuró

-Ya está olvidado, hombre.-lo golpee en el brazo para que me sonriera- Como sea, escuché la canción de Jake Bugg.

-¿Te gusta?- asentí- eres la primera persona que conozco, que le gusta.

-¿En serio?

-El año pasado, dio un concierto en New York y fui, penosamente, solo.

-Oh Dios Mío, ¡yo quería ir a ese concierto!, pero no tenia quien me acompañara- ambos nos reímos, el camino hasta el supermercado no duró más de veinte minutos, cuando llegamos, Peeta me volvió a ayudar con la puerta.

-Así que... - Dijo una vez adentro, tomando un carrito- ¿qué vamos a comprar?- Me encogí de hombros, no soy de las que llevan una lista, voy recorriendo los pasillos y tomo lo que creo que necesito.

- Cuéntame algo de ti- dijo

-No hay mucho que contar- respondí mientras iba echando cosas al carro de supermercado, no había mucha gente así que podíamos estar tranquilos, él enarcó las cejas, no lo dejaría pasar, así que le conté un poco de todo, no soy muy buenas contando historias, me salto detalles importantes y se me olvidan cosas que después incluyo en otra parte nada que ver. Peeta es excelente escuchando, no me interrumpe y me sonríe cuando lo miro mientras sigo haciendo las compras, en realidad, no puedo creer que estemos aquí. En Walmart. Es ridículo. Cuando llego al final Peeta está impresionado por algo.

-¿estudias en la universidad?- preguntó sorprendido

-SIP.

-Háblame sobre eso.

-Pues... estoy estudiando Literatura y me estoy especializando en la inglesa, me falta terminar este semestre y el próximo y después me gradúo- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Vaya- no sé por qué esta tan impresionado, no es la gran cosa.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Pues soy muy aburrido, en realidad- dice sonriéndome- Bueno soy de Inglaterra, me mude hace como tres años

-¿cuántos años tienes?- lo interrumpí

- 25- asentí para que continuara- y... en realidad, primero quise ser cantante- lo miré sorprendida- me gustaba eso, mis padres me compraron una guitarra incluso, pero cuando iba a audiciones me trababa y no podía hacer nada, entonces, no recuerdo por qué, fui a una audición para un cortometraje y ahí no me dio vergüenza, no me siento tímido cuando estoy actuando, como que me hace sentir seguro- igual que a mí, pensé.

-¿Qué hay de tu familia?

-Pues todos viven en Londres, está mi papá, mi mamá y mi hermana de 19 años, Glim.

-¿Glim? ¿Que nombre es ese?

-Glimmer- explicó, pero estaba distraído- no mires para atrás pero hay unas chicas tomándonos fotos- Obviamente gire mi cabeza inmediatamente y, efectivamente habían dos adolecentes sonrojadas que cuando vieron que las veíamos, soltaron risitas y se acercaron para tomarse fotos con nosotros, creo que casi se desmayan cuando Peeta les sonrió y las abrazó, las dos me apretaron muy fuerte cuando fue mi turno, pasaron unos minutos y se fueron corriendo, hiperventiladas. Peeta y yo nos miramos y reímos.

-Puedes esperarme aquí si quieres- dije sonrojada

-No te preocupes- dijo sonriéndome- tengo una hermana- y se adentró en el pasillo de mujeres, donde penosamente tuve que comprar tampones, crema depilatoria, desodorante y esas cosas. Lo hice lo más rápido posible, mientras Peeta se reía y empujaba el carro despacio detrás de mi -deja de avergonzarte- se burló

-Cállate- lo golpee en el brazo.

Peeta se ofreció a pagar por todo cuando llegamos a la caja, pero lo mire feo y le dije que se alejara, él subió todas las cosas a su auto y otra vez me miró el culo cuando me subí.

-¿Dónde iremos a comer?- pregunté. Peeta me miró con una sonrisa que califiqué como misteriosa porque no dijo nada y prendió la radio. Iba cantando bajito durante todo el trayecto y me sorprendió, porque enserio, cantaba muy bien, ponía la voz un poco más ronca de lo normal, lo que me pareció terriblemente sexy. Negué con la cabeza, no, no, Peeta no me parecía sexy. Para nada.

-Cantas muy bien- le comenté, me miró por un minuto pero luego apartó la mirada y se sonrojó un poco, pero no dejó de cantar.

Cuando nos estacionamos y Peeta me ayudo a bajar, no sabía dónde estaba y tampoco veía por ningún lado algún restaurante, caminamos un poco y luego doblamos por una avenida donde no había estacionamientos cuando lo vi. Era un restaurant familiar, odiaba ese lugar. Tenía una gran hamburguesa en el techo, y la fachada era de color verde militar. Odiaba ese lugar. Peeta me miró sonriente cuando me abrió la puerta, pero no fui capaz de devolvérsela, lo vi fruncir el seño un poco, pero no dijo nada, nos ubicamos en una mesa en fondo. Gracias a Dios lejos de las ventanas, no resistiría sentarme ahí.

-¿No te gustó el lugar?, es el que menos llama la atención de los que conozco, sirven de todo un poco, no sé lo que te gusta comer, hay ensaladas... comida chatarra...- Peeta se veía muy nervioso, yo también lo estaba un poco, no sabía cómo decirle que solo quería salir corriendo de ahí.-¿Quieres ir a otro lugar o...-

-Vamos a mi casa- hablé con rapidez - yo cocinaré, me gusta hacerlo, no será un problema, solo...-

-Como quieras.

Todo, desde que nos paramos de la mesa, fue silencioso y tenso, montamos el auto, no hubo música esta vez, condujo mas rápido de lo normal, y en media hora llegamos a mi edificio, Peeta no me dejó ayudarle con las bolsas hasta que entró en mi departamento y no supo donde ponerlas. Él se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la cocina y me miraba guardar las compras, cuando le pregunte que quería comer, solo se encogió de hombros, no quería que estuviera molesto, solo quería que me sonriera como ya me había acostumbrado. Decidí preparar un poco de carne con papas al horno, eso nos daría tiempo para hablar un poco, Peeta se ofreció a cortar los vegetales y no lo hacía nada de mal, me sonrió cuando terminó antes que yo.

-Creído- golpee mi cadera con la suya y él soltó una aliviadora carcajada.

-¿Qué hay de tu familia?- preguntó y yo suspiré, no es un tema agradable.

-Mis padres son separados, o más bien, nunca se casaron, solo eran novios y luego terminaron, cuando yo tenía 4, a los meses después, mi mamá se casó con Haymitch, ambos son maestros de escuela, es un buen tipo y tuvieron, dos hijos, gemelos, Gale y Prim de 18.

-¿Qué pasó con tu padre?- dijo mientras le pasaba una cerveza.

-Pues... no tenemos mucha relación, él es director del hospital, solo lo veo una o dos veces al año, él quería que yo estudiara medicina, y cuando surgió lo de la actuación puso el grito en el cielo, y bueno... no le gusta hablar de eso, se avergüenza.

-¿Se avergüenza de tener una hermosa y exitosa hija?- me sonrojé

-Algo así.

-A mi mamá tampoco es que le agrade mucho esto- dijo- es más por la fama que por otra cosa, pero lo acepta para no crear tensión en la familia- Asentí porque no sabía que más hacer.

Annie llegó sin aviso cuando estábamos recogiendo la mesa, dejé a Peeta en la cocina pra ir a abrir la puerta.

-Hola- me abrazó- vengo por un poco de conocimiento, tengo unas dudas sobre...-

-Hola- saludó Peeta saliendo de la cocina y acomodándose la gorra, en un gesto nervioso.

-Oh...- dijo Annie lanzándome la "mirada"- Hola, soy Annie, es un placer conocerte- Estrechó la mano con Peeta, ella no era tímida, para nada, tenía una personalidad envidiable.

-El gusto es mío, soy Peeta.

-Lo sé- dijo Annie sonriendo.

-Bien- dijo Peeta mirándome- las dejaré para que estudien tranquilas- Lo acompañe hasta el ascensor.

-No es necesario que te vayas- me encontré diciendo, enserio no quería que se fuera.

-Está bien, ¿tiene que estudiar?.

-Tenemos un examen mañana y... a Annie le cuesta un poco- expliqué

-Espero que les vaya muy bien- dijo abrazándome cuando el ascensor llegó-¿Está bien si te llamo mañana?

-Claro, ¿sabes?, deberías haberme pedido el teléfono personalmente, te lo hubiera dado.

-Lo sé- se rió- estaba pensando en algo como: perdí mi número, ¿me das el tuyo?-

Aun estaba riendo cuando me senté con Annie en la mesa para estudiar. Ella estaba arreglada como siempre, su familia es de dinero así que estaba acostumbrada a los lujos, llevaba un lindo vestido floreado Channel, y unos tacones, creo que nunca la he visto sin ellos, aun con eso le sacaba media cabeza de altura. En estos momentos sus cejas perfectamente depiladas estaban alzadas. Sabía lo que iba a preguntar y no se demoró mucho en hacerlo.

-Asique...- comenzó- tu y Peeta Mellark.

-No, no es lo que piensas, nos conocimos ayer y solo pasamos el rato hoy.

-Pero ustedes...- hizo el gesto mundialmente conocido con las dos manos en el que uno es un agujero de vagina y un dedo es el pene.

-¡No!, Dios Annie, eres una pervertida- ella se rió- solo somos amigos.

-Te diré algo Kat, sabes que una persona quiere ser más que amigos con otra cuando dice: somos SOLO amigos, en ese momento sabes que quiere más.

-¿Quien dice eso?

-Yo lo digo- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Acaso eres psicóloga o algo?

-Como sea, por lo menos él si quiere algo contigo, y serias una estúpidas si no lo aprovechas.

-Somos. Amigos- dije, eliminando el "solo" - ¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar o no?

Annie sacó el temas siete veces más en las cuatro siguientes horas de estudio, yo no le hacía caso o fingía que no la escuchaba. Porque no quiero ser algo más para Peeta, quiero ser su amiga. No quiero novios, ni cursilería, no soy una fanática del sexo, así que puedo vivir sin él. Esa noche, por segunda noche consecutiva, me dormí pensando en mi solo amigo Peeta.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLAA<strong>

**Este es mi primer fic y solo quería agradecerle a todos los que están dándose el tiempo de leerlo, En serio les agradezco mucho. No sé que más decir así que...**

**SALUDOS DESDE CHILE, y déjenme un review.**

**Adiós y gracias.**


End file.
